Anyone Who Dares to be Different
by Halunygin
Summary: Being a Potter and dating a Malfoy is as hard as it sounds.


**A/N: This is for the lyric prompt challenge. My lyrics were "Crowded hallways are the loneliest places/For outcasts and rebels, or anyone who dares to be different."**

 **I kinda don't like it, and I wasn't going to put it up, but then I thought, there are worse fics on this site. Plus the document was just staring at me weird.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter! And Professor Macintosh can teach whatever subject you want him/her to. Read and review!**

* * *

It shouldn't bother him, damn it, he _knew_ it shouldn't bother him. And yet every time they walk along the corridors together, the stares and hushed voices grate on Albus like an itch he can't scratch.

"It's only as bad as you make it out to be," his companion said in an attempt to soothe the aforementioned itch.

And indeed it would if he was being overly dramatic ("as usual," the other would add), but the notoriety that had been thrust upon him without his consent made it so that saying the entire student body is against them isn't the exaggeration that it would be under normal circumstances.

"It is so because your family's okay with it and they take up half the school," the blond once joked. Albus then reminded him that, including Teddy, he only had thirteen cousins/siblings, and around half of those thirteen had already graduated, so his comment in of itself was an exaggeration.

Besides, he reflected sadly, not everyone in his family was fine with it. Sure, Albus and his older brother were never exactly thick as thieves, but giving him the silent treatment hurt him more than he'd care to admit to anyone, save the blond who got him into this mess.

He didn't have to worry about his parents, not until the holidays at least, but what a Christmas that was bound to be. James stubbornly ignoring his existence, except to hiss the word traitor under his breath out of their parents' earshot. His younger sister following his lead, but giving Albus a thumbs up every now and then in apology. His father, looking dreadfully confused, but full of determination to be supportive and smiling far too much as a result of it. His mother, who was rarely the sane one in their family, getting it the moment he told them and understanding that some things are just out of their control.

Albus was reflecting on all of this when an arm shook him from his reverie. Blond hair, pale grey eyes, and a thin pink mouth all came into view to blink and smile at him. He look around and found he was sitting at his desk in a now empty Charms classroom. He wasn't even sure when class had ended.

"You were thinking again, weren't you?" Scorpius said, helping him up. Albus nodded.

"About me, I hope?" he added in a teasing tone, poking Albus in the side. Albus blushed and shook his head.

"Well, actually, sort of, yeah, but not like that," he tried to clarify and ended up sounding more vague. His boyfriend got it, though, and pulled a look of dramatic disappointment, though he was too busy scanning the halls to put any real effort into it. Albus didn't see the point in this because the halls of Hogwarts were always teeming with students during the day. With a sigh, he steeled himself for the daily dose of staring and murmuring.

"So what _were_ you thinking about?" Scorpius asked as they made their way to Transfiguration.

"This," Albus replied, gesturing to the students whose attention they had grasped with ease. "And our relationship in general."

Scorpius did not look surprised nor exasperated as he nodded. "Anything in particular you care to share?"

"Nothing I haven't complained about over a dozen times already."

Scorpius brushed his fingers against his and Albus relished the inconspicuous display of affection.

"And I'm sure it's nothing you can't complain about a dozen more," the blonde whispered, giving Albus a smile and flashing his grey eyes in that way that made his legs want to give out. "Talk to me, Al."

"I just wish this school could find better uses of their time instead of gossiping about us," he said, scowling at two whispering girls on his right.

"But it's nice to be worthy of gossip, isn't it?" Scorpius quipped, smirking. Albus turned his scowl onto him.

"Well, I'm glad _you're_ enjoying yourself!" he hissed.

"Al, I was just-"

"Save it," he snarled, picking up his pace and darting past groups lingering in the halls and stopping just outside Professor Macintosh's classroom. Scorpius caught up to him easily.

"Al, I didn't mean anything by that, I was just making light of the situation," he insisted.

"It seems that's all you're doing," Albus replied, and he couldn't help but blink back the pinpricks of tears. "This isn't fun for me."

Whatever Scorpius planned to say to that was interrupted by a snide voice simpering, "Trouble in paradise?"

Doug Foster, seventh year Gryffindor. Neither of them knew him personally, but Albus recognized him as one of James's dorm mates.

"No, not that it's any of your fucking business," Scorpius replied with a piercing glare. Albus gave him a warning look. Years of dealing with his brother had taught him that egging on a Gryffindor would only lead to trouble.

"I'd say Potter here thinks otherwise," Foster went on. "What happened, did the evil Malfoy break your little heart?"

"Don't, Scorp," Albus said, pulling Scorpius back as he made to lunge at the older boy, his wand jutted out threateningly. He would rather not have to take his boyfriend to the hospital wing and miss class. Scorpius sighed, but lowered his wand.

"Do you always do what your boyfriend tells you, Malfoy?" Foster jeered, and by this point, they had gathered an audience, and Albus wanted to disappear into the ground.

"We have better things to do than humor you," Scorpius said smoothly, fully aware of Albus's discomfort, and turned to leave. From the corner of his eye, Albus could see Foster take aim when-

"Levicorpus!"

Gasps from the surrounding students and a strangled yell. Scorpius whirled around on the spot and laughed at something behind Albus.

"What are you-"

"That," Scorpius said, pointing to where Doug Foster was dangling in the air by his ankle.

"Scorpius!"

"I didn't do it!" the blonde insisted, raising his hands to show his lack of wand.

"Then who-"

"All of you clear out before you're late," James Potter yelled in an authoritative tone that was rare but not unheard of for him. That coupled with the notoriety that he also had thrust upon him made the students scurry off.

James made no indication that he saw them and headed for Foster, who was still struggling, his wand lying useless on the ground.

"James! Hey, be a mate and get me down, will you?"

"If you think I'm letting you down after that, you're even thicker than I thought," James said, jabbing Foster's chest with his wand. "Taking a shot at him like that, how stupid are you?"

"Lighten up, James, you hate Malfoy too."

"Well, I hate you more," James said smoothly, flicking his wand and letting Foster fall in a heap of limbs. He turned to Albus and Scorpius.

"Run along, you two, before you're late for Transfiguration."

"Why'd you do that?" Albus asked, not immediately registering that his brother had actually spoken to him for the first time in two months.

"Foster's an arse, Malfoy wasn't even armed, and sometimes, Albie, I just want to be nice," his brother replied, grinning vainly.

"Well, thanks, Potter," Scorpius said, looking almost as surprised as Albus, who had blushed at the nickname, and smiled.

James shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I am not happy about this," he gestured to their interlocked hands. "But that doesn't mean just any run of the mill idiot can pick on you guys."

"Of course, we desire only grade A idiots to pester us," Scorpius smirked.

"Careful, Malfoy, or I'll start to like you," James said before turning back toward Foster.

"Oi, get up, will you? We've got Potions, you tosser!"

James pulled the dazed boy to his feet and marched him off down the hall. "Catch you lovebirds later!"

Albus gaped at his brother's retreating figure. "Did that really just happen?"

"I think so," Scorpius replied, and nudged his boyfriend. "I told you he'd come around."

"I guess so," Albus grinned. "Hey, you know what I just realized?"

"What's that, Al?"

"We're finally alone in the halls, and you know what that means?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "No?"

Albus grabbed the front of Scorpius's robes and pulled him down to kiss him softly. Scorpius grinned against his lips and wrapped an arm around Albus's waist to pull him closer.

Albus had realized that there was no way he could stop people from talking about him, but with that handsome blonde by his side, maybe it wouldn't be so hard to deal with.


End file.
